Kareoke Night II: Take Two
by Mauve Lipgloss
Summary: It's back! The sequel to the infamous Kareoke Night! It's Harry and company's turn to get a taste of the insanity! Hence the return of some of our favorites from KN! Silly Songs with Sirius as well! *CH. 6 UP - DRACO* Shania Twain? Odd... H/G Romance
1. Ron Weasley - Drowning

Kareoke Night II: Take Two  
  
By Nari-chan  
  
READ THIS IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY: Here it is, the first sequel to Kareoke Night. There are a few things I must explain to you first:  
  
SILLY SONGS WITH SIRIUS: This story takes place in Harry's sixth year. Sirius had just been freed because Wormtail was caught and confessed. At the beginning of this story there will be a bit of discussion about Sirius Black. Sirius is also the new flying instructor, and Remus is back in the DADA position.  
  
ABOUT THIS SONG: This is just some Hr/R fluff I had to get out of the way! Ron is singing to Hermione!  
  
DISCLAIMER: The plot of this story is mine. As are all Silly Songs. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm simply borrowing them for a sequel. All songs belong to their respective artist and record companies.  
  
-  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK IS INNOCENT!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Read the Daily Prophet! It says Peter Pettigrew committed all of those crimes! Black was framed!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"They used Veritaserum on both!"  
  
"Oh! I always knew he was innocent!"  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
Harry watched all of this in amusement. Just yesterday, Pettigrew had been caught, and now Sirius was free. He, Ron, and Hermione had been the only students to know until now, and the result was quite amusing.  
  
Hush fell across the hall as Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Along with tonight being 'Kareoke Night,' Professor McGonagall snorted. "I have a special announcement! May I present to you, your new Flying Instructor, Professor Sirius Black!"  
  
As Sirius entered the Great Hall, Gryffindor students burst into a great applause. Most had known he was innocent for a few weeks or so. A few moments later Ravenclaw students and Hufflepuff students joined in, after they decided he was harmless…or as harmless Sirius Black could be.  
  
Sirius waved and the cheering grew louder…the only ones still sulking were the Slytherins. (A/N: Haven't change much in twenty years, have they?) Grinning, he took a seat at the head table near Professor Lupin. He leaned over and muttered something in Remus's ear. The both grinned and laughed.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood once more and silenced the hall. "The first act for Kareoke Night is…Ron Weasley!"  
  
Everyone cheered and Ron walked up to the stage. He and Harry exchanged a look…Ron had been planning this since the beginning of their fifth year. Leaning over to the Microphone, Ron smiled and spoke. "I want to dedicate this song to Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione blushed and Ron began to sing as the music began.  
  
/Don't pretend you're sorry  
  
I know you're not  
  
You know you got the power  
  
To make me weak inside  
  
1 And girl you leave me breathless  
  
But it's okay  
  
Cuz you are my survival  
  
Now hear me say  
  
I can't imagine a life  
  
Without your love  
  
Even forever don't seem like long enough/  
  
  
  
Hermione blushed even more, if it was possible. Harry fell into a fit of giggles and ducked under the table along with Seamus and Dean.  
  
  
  
/Cuz every-time  
  
I breathe  
  
I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep drowning in your love  
  
And every-time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
I keep drowning in your love/  
  
  
  
Hermione was breath shallowly now, which amused the guys a lot. Sirius had also fell into a fit of giggles, and Remus was scolding him. Ron only smiled and continued.  
  
  
  
/Maybe I'm a drifter or maybe not  
  
Cuz I am only safe here floating freely in your arms  
  
I don't need another lifeline it's not for me  
  
Cuz only you can save me oh can't you see/  
  
  
  
At this point, half of the Great Hall was in tears (Remus, Hermione and co.), ¼ (Harry, Sirius and co.) were giggling profoundly, and the other ¼ was scowling (Snape and the Slytherins).  
  
  
  
/I can't imagine a life without your love  
  
and even forever don't seem like long enough/  
  
  
  
/Cuz every-time I breathe I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep drowning in your love  
  
And every-time I try to rise above I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
I keep drowning in your love/  
  
  
  
/Go on and pull me under  
  
Cover me with dreams  
  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
  
You know I can't resist cuz you're the air that I breathe/  
  
  
  
Hermione was now gaping and crying. Even the people who had been giggling had stopped and now were listening to the song.  
  
  
  
Cuz every-time  
  
I breathe I take you in  
  
(Every-time I breathe)  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
(Baby I can't help it)  
  
Keep drowning in your love  
  
Every-time I try to rise above I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep drowning in your love/  
  
  
  
Harry smiled at Ron and he smiled back.  
  
  
  
/Cuz every-time I breathe I take you in  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep drowning in your love  
  
And every-time I try to rise above I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
2 Keep drowning in your love/  
  
The song ended and the hall exploded into a mixture of applause, crying and silence.  
  
Ron walked down from stage and took her hand. She looked up at him as he spoke. "Hermione, I would love for you to be my girlfriend…"  
  
"YES!" She flung her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips. Everyone cheered some-more until Dumbledore stood up once again.  
  
"Hate to interrupt this moment, but I need to announce the next act! May I present to you…someone name Crookshanks."  
  
Every Gryffindor shot their heads to look at Hermione, who looked clueless.  
  
"P-Professor…Crookshanks is my cat…he can't talk."  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, Crookshanks is next! If anyone has the lyrics to "Everybody wants to be a cat" from the Disney movie the Aristocats, could you send them to me? Thanks! 


	2. Crookshanks - Everybody wants to be a Ca...

Kareoke Night II: Take Two  
  
By Nari-chan  
  
ABOUT THIS SONG: Okay, Crookshanks will be singing "Everybody wants to be a cat" in this chapter. I plan on using many Disney songs through this story, so be warned.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The plot of this story is mine. As are all Silly Songs. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm simply borrowing them for a sequel. All songs belong to their respective artist and record companies.  
  
–  
  
Suddenly the doors to the great Hall burst open, and Crookshanks walked in. "Actually I can talk! I just choose not to 90 percent of the time!"  
  
Everyone gaped and Crookshanks ran up to the stage and Dumbledore altered the microphone so he could reach it.  
  
The music started up and Crookshanks began to sing.  
  
/Ev'rybody wants to be a cat  
  
Because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at  
  
Ev'rybody pickin' up on the feline beat  
  
'Cause ev'rything else is obsolete/  
  
  
  
The Ravenclaw students had began to clap to the music, The other houses were still surprised.  
  
  
  
/Beware of a square  
  
when he offers to share  
  
his milk to sip  
  
If it hasn't been tried  
  
I suggest you provide  
  
Your own cat nip/  
  
  
  
The Hufflepuff students jumped to their feet and began to jog around the hall, singing back up lyrics.  
  
Ron turned to look at the Gryffindors. "80% of the Hufflepuffs are Half- blood or Muggle-born…"  
  
"Oh…" Came the reply.  
  
  
  
/I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing  
  
But still a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing  
  
A purr between two furry friends may be old hat  
  
But ev'rybody wants to be a cat/  
  
  
  
The Slytherins, who had nothing against animals, began to square-dance around the great hall. Draco was the only  
  
Slytherin in his seat…even Goyle and Crabbe had began to dance.  
  
  
  
/Come on, scat cat, turn me on  
  
I'll take my horn and my beat tone  
  
Then blow a little soul into the tune  
  
Let's take it to another key  
  
Modulate, then wait for me  
  
I'll take a few ad libs and pretty soon  
  
The other cats will all commence  
  
Congregating on the fence  
  
Beneath the alley's only light  
  
Where ev'rynight is out of sight/  
  
  
  
The Gryffindors, who had recovered from the surprise, joined in with one of the other three groups. Only two people still sitting at the Gryffindor table were Hermione and Harry. Hermione was still in shock, and Harry was staring at something…or someone.  
  
  
  
/Ev'rybody wants to be a cat  
  
Because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at  
  
Ev'rybody pickin' up on the feline beat  
  
'Cause ev'rything else is obsolete/  
  
  
  
/Beware of a square  
  
when he offers to share  
  
his milk to sip  
  
If it hasn't been tried  
  
I suggest you provide  
  
Your own cat nip/  
  
  
  
People were still dancing, even some of the teachers had taken to dancing. Remus, Minerva, and Severus were the only ones still sitting, McGonagall looked ticked beyond belief, Remus was studying Harry, then what he was looking at. Severus was scowling at his students.  
  
  
  
/I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing  
  
But still a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing  
  
A purr between two furry friends may be old hat  
  
But ev'rybody wants to be a cat/  
  
  
  
The song ended and Crookshanks jumped up and down—the equivalent to a bow—everyone cheered and whistled for him.  
  
Dumbledore stood to announce the next act. Crookshanks slithered over to Hermione and crawled on her lap. "Our next act is…Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle!"  
  
* * *  
  
Crabbe and Goyle are up next…if anyone has any good songs for them to sing, feel free to tell me the name of the song, and the artist who sings it. Or you can send the lyrics. 


	3. Crabbe and Goyle - Yo Ho (A Pirates Life...

Kareoke Night II: Take Two  
  
By Nari-chan  
  
ABOUT THIS SONG: I decided Crabbe and Goyle are going to be singing "Yo ho (A Pirates Life for me)". I don't have the lyrics for Macho Man, or I would be using. Um…I may have them sing that in the sequel.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The plot of this story is mine. As are all Silly Songs. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm simply borrowing them for a sequel. All songs belong to their respective artist and record companies.  
  
–  
  
Everyone looked horrified, even the Slytherins…Crabbe and Goyle? It was just to horrible to think about. Harry noticed that Draco didn't even seem to notice the two larger boys getting up from both sides of him…he was looking at someone.  
  
Harry vaguely wondered who he was looking at, but banished certain thoughts as the music started up.  
  
Crabbe:  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
  
  
  
Harry snorted and watched as they sang. Both had dressed up as pirates, and were jumping around on the stage like two angry gorillas. Even the Slytherins found it funny. 'Oh well…' Harry mused to himself. 'At least they chose a song that describes them…'  
  
  
  
Goyle:  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
  
  
"I wonder where they learned such big words…" Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.  
  
Ron snorted. "They probably just memorized them and have no idea what they mean…"  
  
They all snorted and continued to watch.  
  
  
  
Crabbe:  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
  
  
Justin Finch Fletchy, who had been quite excited about something, was slithering around the hall, telling people something. He slithered up next to the Dream Team and spoke.  
  
"Oi you guys know how Crabbe and Goyle hate Muggles?"  
  
"Err…yeah?"  
  
"They're singing a muggle song."  
  
Ron and Harry burst into laughter. Hermione simply snorted at the very idea.  
  
  
  
Goyle:  
  
We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villians and knaves.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
  
  
The two boys ran around in a circle, waving around two large swords. Suddenly Draco Malfoy screamed.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS! YOU COULD KILL SOMEBODY WITH THOSE! DON'T HOLD SWORDS UNLESS YOU KNOW HOW TO WORK THEM!"  
  
Others at all tables nodded in agreement, the boys simply ignored him. People continued to duck and scurry away as they swung the swords around.  
  
  
  
BOTH:  
  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at them, then burst into applause and cheering. Not because they enjoyed the song, but because it was over.  
  
"Thank MERLIN! I was beginning to think I'd die here!" A Ravenclaw whispered.  
  
"You think we could throw Crucio at them? I don't think we'd be sent to Azkaban…that's only for criminals…we'd be doing everyone a favor!" A Slytherin yelled to his friend over the applause.  
  
"Can we leave yet?" Hannah Abbot muttered, faking a smile.  
  
"We can turn them in to beef jerky!" Neville suddenly said. Everyone turned to look at him, confusion on their faces. "What? It was just a idea!"  
  
"That was SOOO great! Not…" Draco muttered.  
  
This continued on for a bit, until Dumbledore stood up to announce the next act.  
  
"Our next act is…The Fat Friar!"  
  
* * *  
  
Okay all! Any request for the Fat Friar to sing? For those of you who don't know or don't remember, he is the Hufflepuff ghost. Remember when you request a song for him, he's usually happy and jolly. Oh, and if you request a song but don't tell me who sings it, I won't use it because most likely I won't be able to find the lyrics. 


	4. The Fat Friar - Getting Jiggy With It

Kareoke Night II: Take Two  
  
ABOUT THIS SONG: I have chosen "Getting Jiggy With It" from Will Smith for The Fat Friar. On another note I have a few others already lined up.  
  
ATHALIA- Thank you for the suggestion! I did not use "I will follow him" for the fat friar…I have an even better person! Also, thank you for the thing about Google, It's much easier for me to find lyrics now! Kudos to you…your stories shall be reviewed! Oh, and thank you for the idea for Macho Man, I think that would be hilarious with the Gryffindors as well…I can actually picture Seamus, Dean and Harry as macho men. Neville is a different story, and most people know I am not big Ron fan, so you get my idea.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The plot of this story is mine. As are all Silly Songs. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm simply borrowing them for a sequel. All songs belong to their respective artist and record companies.  
  
–  
  
The Fat Friar floated into the great hall, and everyone stopped to look at him. He moved towards the stage soundlessly and everyone stared. The Hufflepuff students burst into applause, followed by the other students.  
  
The Fat Friar nodded to them, letting them know they were heard, then floated over to the microphone and waited for the music to start.  
  
When it did, he did not start to sing, instead he waited for a large chandelier sized disco ball to appear in the air, and the lights to dim down.  
  
/on your mark ready set let's go  
  
dance floor pro I know you know  
  
I go psycho when my new joint hit  
  
just can't sit  
  
gotta get jiggy wit it  
  
ohh that's it now honey honey come ride  
  
DKNY all up in my eye  
  
you gotta Prada bag with a lot a stuff in it  
  
give it to your friend let's spin  
  
everybody lookin' at me  
  
glancin' the kid  
  
wish you nig was dancin' the jig  
  
here with this handsome kid  
  
ciga-cigar right from Cuba-Cuba  
  
I just bite it  
  
it's for the look I don't light it  
  
illway the amay on the anceday orflay*  
  
give it up jiggy make it feel like foreplay  
  
yo my carido is infinite  
  
ha ha  
  
big willie style's all in it /  
  
  
  
Muggleborn students who knew this song picked up on the chorus and sang along with the Friar.  
  
  
  
/na na na na na na na nana  
  
na na na na nana  
  
gettin jiggy wit it  
  
na na na na na na na nana  
  
na na na na nana  
  
gettin jiggy wit it  
  
na na na na na na na nana  
  
na na na na nana  
  
gettin jiggy wit it/  
  
  
  
The Hufflepuffs began to disco around the great hall, whilst Gryffindors and Ravenclaws continued to sing, even the Slytherins looked somewhat upbeat.  
  
  
  
/what you wanna ball with the kid  
  
watch your step you might fall  
  
trying to do what I did  
  
mama-unh mama-unh mama come closa' (closer)  
  
in the middle of the club with the rub-a-dub  
  
no love for the haters  
  
mad cause I got floor seats at the Lakers  
  
see me on the fifty yard line with the Raiders  
  
met Ali he told me I'm the greatest  
  
I got the fever for the flavor of a crowd pleaser  
  
DJ play another  
  
from the prince of this  
  
your highness  
  
only bad chicks ride in my whips  
  
south to the west to the east to the north  
  
bought my hits and watch 'em go off a go off  
  
ah yes yes yall ya don't stop  
  
in the winter or the (summertime)  
  
I makes it hot  
  
gettin jiggy wit 'em/  
  
  
  
Other students, who were not Muggleborn, stomped to the rhythm, and they all began to disco. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Professors Black and Lupin came waltzing throughout the students, holding a large…  
  
Limbo Stick!  
  
Students from all houses lined up for a friendly (or not so friendly game) of Limbo.  
  
"How low can you go…How low can you go…" Harry chorused along with the others.  
  
  
  
/na na na na na na na nana  
  
na na na na nana  
  
gettin jiggy wit it  
  
na na na na na na na nana  
  
na na na na nana  
  
gettin jiggy wit it  
  
na na na na na na na nana  
  
na na na na nana  
  
gettin jiggy wit it/  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall even looked interested – until Professor Dumbledore swept her towards the dance floor…to waltz.  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
/eight-fifty I.S. if you need a lift  
  
who's the kid in the drop  
  
who else Will Smith  
  
livin' that life some consider a myth  
  
rock from south street to one two fifth  
  
women used to tease me  
  
give it to me now nice and easy  
  
since I moved up like George and Wheezey  
  
cream to the maximum I be askin' 'em  
  
would you like to bounce with the brother that's platinum  
  
never see Will attackin' 'em  
  
I rather play ball with Shaq and 'em  
  
flatten 'em  
  
psyche  
  
hittin' you thought I took a spill  
  
but I didn't  
  
trust the lady of my life she hittin'  
  
hit her with a drop top with the ribbon  
  
crib for my mom on the outskirts of Philly  
  
you trying to flex on me  
  
don't be silly  
  
getting juggy wit it/  
  
  
  
Professor Trewlany, who was bored, decided to lighten things up (or so she thought) by yelling, "STAMPEDE!" Students began to scream and run for no reason.  
  
Professor Snape simply looked at everyone in disgust, before returning to his book (101 Ways to Kill A Student or Professor without being Caught).  
  
  
  
/na na na na na na na nana  
  
na na na na nana  
  
gettin jiggy wit it  
  
na na na na na na na nana  
  
na na na na nana  
  
gettin jiggy wit it  
  
na na na na na na na nana  
  
na na na na nana  
  
gettin jiggy wit it/  
  
  
  
As the song ended, everyone applauded and sat down. Professor Dumbledore returned to the stage and began to announce the next act.  
  
"Anyone who was here for the last Kareoke Night will remember this well, it happens every five songs…May I present to you--"  
  
Severus, Madame Pomfrey, Remus, Flitwick, Sprout, Trewlany, the entire ghost population minus Peeves, other various teachers, and Filch groaned.  
  
Minerva, however, looked miffed. "NO! Headmaster, I FORBIDE IT!"  
  
But alas, it was too late.  
  
"May I present to you, Silly Songs with Sirius, the part of the show where Sirius will sing a silly song!"  
  
Cheers from unsuspecting victims filled the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
BWHA! Silly Songs is next! This song will be entitled "The Ministry of Magic is falling down" and will run parallel to the song "London Bridge is falling down"!  
  
Oh, and I am also planning on changing my pen name to either Glittery Hair Gel, Christmas Holiday, or I own Silly Songs…or something with Sirius in it…I just can't stand Nari-chan anymore, but feel free to call me that if you get confused! 


	5. Silly Songs with Sirius - Installment I2...

Kareoke Night II: Take Two  
  
ABOUT THIS SONG: Time for Silly Songs with Sirius! Bwhahahaha! My version of London Bridge didn't sound that good, so I decided to go with my version of Jack and Jill ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: The plot of this story is mine. As are all Silly Songs. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm simply borrowing them for a sequel. All songs belong to their respective artist and record companies.  
  
–  
  
Sirius smiled and ran towards the stage. Professor Sprout charmed a pair of earmuffs to block out his voice, Professor Flitwick hid under the table (although nobody knew how this would help), Snape didn't do a thing, he would listen to every word as to use them for blackmail later on. Remus, being the great friend he was, stuck it out. Professor Dumbledore looked ecstatic, whilst Professor McGonagall was trying to remember every binding spell she knew—just in case.  
  
The music started and Sirius began to sing.  
  
/James and Lily  
  
Went up into the dungeons  
  
To fetch a pail of Veritaserum  
  
James fell down  
  
And broke his crown  
  
And Lily came tumbling after/  
  
  
  
Harry stared at Sirius like he was insane, which he most likely was. He did have to admit though, it was a cute song…  
  
Hermione was trying to think of a way to tell Sirius that dungeons were usually down in the ground, and not up.  
  
Ron was laughing like a maniac.  
  
  
  
/Up James got,  
  
And to the common room did trot,  
  
As fast as he could go.  
  
They put him to bed,  
  
And plastered his head,  
  
With vinegar, brown paper, and glue/  
  
  
  
Most people found this song extremely funny, other than the Professors. Sirius repeated the first half, but changed the names around.  
  
  
  
/Lily and James  
  
Went up to the Astronomy Tower  
  
To snog under the moonlight  
  
Lily fell down  
  
And broke her crown  
  
And James came tumbling after/  
  
  
  
Slytherins began to laugh at the idea of Harry Potter's parents snogging in the Astronomy tower and falling out of it. Professor Sinstra, the Astronomy Professor, was astonished that students would actually do that in her classroom.  
  
  
  
/Up Lily got,  
  
And to the common room did trot,  
  
As fast as she could go.  
  
They put her to bed,  
  
And plastered her head,  
  
With vinegar, brown paper, and lead/  
  
  
  
Everyone began to laugh as Sirius finished singing, and Sirius bowed.  
  
Professor McGonagall glared at him, obviously not happy with the song he had chosen.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up to announce the next act, and everyone quieted down.  
  
"May I present to you…Draco Malfoy!"  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, my loyal reviewers, I have a big question for you all to answer…  
  
Harry Potter/Padma Patil or Harry/Draco Romance?  
  
Just let me know in your review, these are the ONLY two choices ^_^ 


	6. Draco Malfoy - Black Eyes, Blue Tears

Kareoke Night II: Take Two  
  
ABOUT THIS SONG: Draco will be singing "Black Eyes, Blue Tears" Thanks to the person who suggested this! I'm lazy so I'll check later on and include their name in the next chapter…  
  
ABOUT THE HARRY PAIRING: Okay…it was a tie. This is what I've decided to do:  
  
(1) Instead of Padma I will be using Ginny, for personal and obvious reasons  
  
(2) The fourth story in the Kareoke Night Series will be an AU to this one  
  
(3) In this one Harry/Ginny will prevail, totally.  
  
(4) In "Kareoke Night IIII: Back to the future" It will be pure Harry/Draco  
  
(5) This way, nobody gets cheated and everybody will be happy…  
  
NOTE to all: I am a BIG Harry/Draco shipper, Harry/Ginny shipper, AND Harry/Padma shipper…but if you want a Harry/Padma romance, go and read "Ever Hear of Ravenclaw?"  
  
CELTIC EMBER: You get your Harry/Ginny, so at least keep reading this sequel…please?  
  
DISCLAIMER: The plot of this story is mine. As are all Silly Songs. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm simply borrowing them for a sequel. All songs belong to their respective artist and record companies.  
  
–  
  
Everyone cheered, no matter their house…well, maybe excluding the Gryffindors. Even though Draco wasn't the most popular person, he sure as hell could sing.  
  
Draco stood impatiently waiting for the music to start, and when it did he began to sing.  
  
  
  
/Black eyes, I don't need 'em  
  
Blue tears, gimme freedom/  
  
  
  
Hermione had heard this song before, and was quite surprised by the fact that he had chosen a muggle song.  
  
  
  
/Positively never goin' back  
  
I won't live where things are so out of whack  
  
No more rollin' with the punches  
  
No more usin' or abusin'/  
  
  
  
Harry listened intently, as much as he hated to admit it, Draco DID have a good voice…damn this Gryffindor honesty. 'Who the hell am I? Abraham Lincoln…'  
  
  
  
/I'd rather die standing  
  
Than live on my knees  
  
Begging please-no more/  
  
  
  
"Odd song for a Slytherin to sing, eh Padfoot?" Remus murmured to his friend.  
  
Sirius looked up. "I suppose so…in a way, though…it fits him…"  
  
"I suppose so…"  
  
  
  
/Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
  
Black eyes-all behind me  
  
Blue tears'll never find me now  
  
  
  
Definitley found my self esteem  
  
Finally-I'm forever free to dream  
  
No more cryin' in the corner  
  
No excuses-no more bruises/  
  
  
  
Ron had to admit himself, it was a pretty sad song…with a good message to it…What the hell had happened to Draco? Did he fall on his head or something?  
  
  
  
/I'd rather die standing  
  
Than live on my knees  
  
Begging please-no more  
  
  
  
Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
  
Black eyes-all behind me  
  
Blue tears'll never find me now/  
  
  
  
In a way, Harry felt as though this song described him…and how the Dursleys had treated him. He silently made a vow to himself to see Madame Pomfrey the next morning.  
  
  
  
/I'd rather die standing  
  
Than live on my knees, begging please... /  
  
  
  
Most people seemed memorized by the song, so silence filled the hall except for Draco's voice.  
  
  
  
/Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
  
Blue tears-gimme freedom  
  
Black eyes-all behind me  
  
Blue tears'll never find me now  
  
  
  
It's all behind me, they'll never find me now  
  
  
  
Find your self-esteem and be forever free to dream/  
  
  
  
The song ended and the Great Hall erupted into cheers, Draco took a bow, and was actually smiling…a real smile, not a smirk.  
  
Ron looked like he was about to have a heart attack, and Hermione tried to help him breathe.  
  
"In…Out. In…Out. Repeat."  
  
Harry laughed and Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"Our next act is…Ginny Weasley!"  
  
* * *  
  
I already have a song chosen for Ginny…that chapter will be the start of the Harry/Ginny romance in this story as well…  
  
Okay, the chapter after Ginny will be Professor McGonagall, any suggestions? 


	7. Ginny Weasley - Eternity

Kareoke Night II: Take Two  
  
ABOUT THIS SONG: If anyone has seen the animated movie "The Swan Princess," you will know where this song comes from. It's called "Eternity" and is sung by Dreams Come True, a Japanese group. I really thought this would be a good song to describe how Ginny feels about Harry, and I have another swan princess song chosen as a duet!  
  
DISCLAIMER: The plot of this story is mine. As are all Silly Songs. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling, I'm simply borrowing them for a sequel. All songs belong to their respective artist and record companies.  
  
–  
  
Ginny walked up to the stage and took the microphone in her hands, cradling it as though it were the most precious thing in the world to her…which at the moment it was.  
  
"I am dedicating this song to someone special…and hopefully he will figure out who he is…" Instant whispering filled the hall as Ginny said this, everyone noting she said HE and not SHE.  
  
Everyone waited and as the music started to play, Ginny began to sing.  
  
/I knew that we belonged together  
  
Long before I knew your name  
  
And the only thing I longed for  
  
Was a sign to prove you felt the same/  
  
  
  
People sat in silence listening as Ginny sang the lyrics to the song. Harry seemed lost in thought as the song continued on.  
  
  
  
/Somehow I knew your every secret  
  
Just by looking in your eyes  
  
From the very moment I met you  
  
I was thinking of the rest of our lives/  
  
  
  
Many people had began to recognize this song…again it was a muggle song. 'Who is this song for?' many of the guys had this thought stuck in their head.  
  
  
  
/Just say to me  
  
I'm gonna love you 'til the end of the time  
  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
  
Eternity, eternity is on our side/  
  
  
  
Ron began jumping up and down. "Mione! I remember this song! We watched the thing on the thinger before school when I was at your house!"  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
Hermione gently corrected him. "Ron, we saw a movie on the television..."  
  
  
  
/I'm not afraid to say forever  
  
You have made me feel so sure  
  
'Cause I know it's everlasting  
  
And I've never had this feeling before  
  
Keep telling me  
  
I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity/  
  
  
  
Harry suddenly got the oddest feeling in his stomach…as though the song was being sung to--to him.  
  
  
  
/Caught in the tide  
  
And it brought me to you  
  
And now I know that dreams come true  
  
I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side/  
  
  
  
Harry looked up at the stage to see Ginny staring straight at him. Suddenly it dawned on him, 'She likes ME!'  
  
Hermione, who had been watching him for some time, leaned over timidly and whispered in his ear. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure it out…"  
  
Harry fell out of his seat in surprise.  
  
  
  
/I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side (is on our side)  
  
I'm gonna love 'til the end of time ('til the end of time)  
  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side  
  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity/  
  
  
  
1 Harry was still sputtering in mixed surprise and anger when Ginny stopped singing and sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry looked at her and turned bright red, causing her to laugh merrily.  
  
Dumbledore stood to announce the next act as Harry leaned over to speak to Ginny.  
  
"Our next act for tonight is…"  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you outside?"  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the great hall burst open, and in walked Voldemort flanked by Death Eaters.  
  
"The next act is ME!" He yelled.  
  
Everyone stared at him in horror.  
  
"NO!"  
  
* * *  
  
YES! Finally! Voldie will be singing! He will most likely be doing a Lion King song or a Will Smith song…maybe both. I am thinking of starting a new Voldie comedy "Voldie and the Deatheaters" which will be written almost like a CD…Voldie and the Deatheaters will be doing their versions of some of our favorite songs, tell me what you think! I will most likely do it whether you like it or not! 


End file.
